Obviously, for purposes of both safety and aesthetics, electrical wiring exists behind finished surfaces (e.g., walls and ceilings) in modern structures. External to the finished surfaces are typically control or indicator devices such as switches, electrical outlets, phone jacks and the like. While the electrical boxes that contain the wire or cable terminations are hidden from view behind finished surfaces, they must be made easily accessible for purposes of repair or inspection. In new buildings, a certificate of occupancy typically cannot be granted without inspection by an electrician to ensure that all wiring complies with local safety codes.
Electrical boxes can be installed in either wet wall or dry wall applications as is well-known in the art. In a wet wall application, the electrical box typically has a strut which extends into the wet, pliable surface becomes firmly implanted when the or wall dries and hardens. In a dry wall application, the electrical box is internally attached to the structure on wooden studs. In either application, the open portion of the electrical box extends outward (e.g., downward from a ceiling mount in internal applications). FIG. 1 shows a prior art electrical box generally designated 10. Electrical box 10 can have various dimensions; however, under most electrical codes implemented today, electrical box 10 typically would be 4 inches by 4 inches by 2 inches or 5 inches by 5 inches by 2 inches. Prior art electrical box 10 is comprised of steel but incorporates weakened punch-outs 12 which can easily be detached from electrical box 10 to create circular holes in which to run cables or wires. In FIG. 1, punch-outs 12 are available on all surfaces of electrical box 10 to avoid recircuiting of the direction of any cable or wire to be terminated in electrical box 12. The bending of cables or wires around the edges of electrical box 12 can fray the cables and wires resulting in electrical shorting and the creation of a fire hazard.
Prior art electrical box 10 also includes a pair of diagonally opposed mounting ears 14. Mounting ears 14 each have a screw hole 16 to receive and connect an adaptor 18 as shown it FIG. 2. Adaptor 18 includes four curved slots 20 which permit adaptor 18 to be attached to electrical box 10 by the coupling of two diagonally opposed curved slots 20 being screwed to mounting ears 14 by means of a screw (not visible) which has a head wider than curved slot 20. Adaptor 18 can be coupled to electrical box 10 so that the rectangular opening of adaptor 18 can receive an electrical device in either a horizontal or vertical position.
Adaptor 18 serves numerous purposes in the installation of electrical devices. First, adaptor 18 serves a somewhat protective function in that once all necessary electrical wiring is completed in electrical box 10, adaptor 18 narrows this opening to avoid debris from entering. This narrowing of the opening of electrical box 10 by adaptor 18 also permits the rigid attachment of standard-size electrical devices to adaptor 18 (and thus electrical box 10). In this regard, adaptor 18 comprises two opposite mounting ears 22 which each incorporate a screw hole 24. A standard rectangular device such as a switch, socket, etc. is easily attached by means of screws (not visible) connecting the electrical device and adaptor 18. Adaptor 18 can also be comprised of various thicknesses to ensure that the electrical device (or more specifically, its exterior cover) rests flush against a finished wall. For instance, if one-half inch plywood will ultimately be utilized as a wall surface, the adaptor would have a similar thickness so that the net result would not be that the electrical box was indented in the finished wall. FIG. 3 shows electrical box 10 and adaptor 18 connected by a pair of diagonally opposed screws 26. No wiring or cable terminations have been illustrated in order to facilitate the viewing of the diagrams.
The prior art electrical box and adaptor combination as described in conjunction with FIGS. 1-3 has numerous shortcomings. First, the necessity of totally detaching adaptor 18 from electrical box 10 each time work is conducted within electrical box 10 substantially increases the likelihood of the loss of screws 26, the weakening of mounting ears 14, the disconfiguration of curved slots 20, and that the adaptor will become lost or its shape disrupted. This problem often results in the need for an electrician to maintain spare sets of adaptors 18 and screws 26, thereby resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, because the opening and closing of electrical box 10 is so time-consuming, any repair or installation of electrical box 18 is unduly burdensome.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical box and adaptor combination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical box and adaptor combination whereby the adaptor remains attached to the electrical box in both its open and closed position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical box and adaptor combination which saves time for an electrician by requiring no tools to open or close the electrical box.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical box and adaptor combination which permits easy replacement of the adaptor.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.